A joint socket of the named kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,062. A threaded bore provided in the pole region of the outer shell of the known joint socket is intended to simplify the positioning of the outer shell in the bone tissue and to provide the surgeon with a provisional fixation of the outer shell in the bone tissue, for instance by means of a holder which can be. In addition, the threaded bore can serve as a guide bore for a centering part which projects from the inner shell made of plastic. In joint sockets of this kind, rubbed-off particles may be produced under loading, for instance, due to elastic deformation of the interacting parts. These particles can escape into the part of the bone seat adjacent to the threaded bore situated between the wall of the threaded bore and the centering part moveably guided therein.